


Bumping Hands

by thepineandthestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata and Kageyama for the rest, M/M, Sugawara is the ultimate mom shipper you can't stop me, Sugawara's (1st) POV for the first set, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/thepineandthestar
Summary: Would anyone ever believe it when I say that they are unlikely friends?I watch over the two as they finished another quick and a cheer once it's gotten inside the opponent's court. I couldn't help but make a small smile, not because of another point on our team, but the another point on their relationship.Literally just my debut fluff. I've fallen in love with Haikyuu, I've fallen in love with Kagehina, I've fallen in love with Sugawara Koushi. That's a fact.





	Bumping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyheyheyhey so it's been two years since the anime's updated and I've recently finished all eps and oh hey there! I'm new to the fandom! I have quite a history ~~of making other people cry~~ in other fandoms and I'm here and I'm glad to meet all of you!!!
> 
> Also, Kagehina is a veryvery new thing for me cause it's the veryvery **FIRST** non-hetero couple I've written for and I love them because they're so pure and let's go!!!

**First set; Kageyama Set Point**

Would anyone ever believe it when I say that they are unlikely friends?

I watch over the two as they finished another quick and a cheer once it’s gotten inside the opponent’s court. I couldn’t help but make a small smile, not because of another point on our team, but the another point on their relationship.

“Suga, you’re up,” Coach Ukai said as Shimizu handed me the number to replace.

Well, they were on a roll, but one half was getting too tired for the play so maybe it was time for some rest. Afterall, they are still first years and not much endurance left.

I stood by the side of the referee, waiting for the raven-haired player to come up.

I offered him a small smile, “Don’t worry, it’s only so you could rest up for a bit then you and Hinata can go doing your quick again.”

He nodded as he took the seat I was formerly in. I looked over to Nishinoya and he took over Hinata’s slot, getting the two out. It wasn’t that they were useless when the other one isn’t around, it was just that it was a good time to finish the set quickly without tiring them out for the next set to come.

I could see Coach Ukai call Hinata from the sidelines, letting him take a seat in between him and Kageyama and the two instantly having a smooth conversation.

“You did that on purpose,” Nishinoya said, a laugh almost out, “We didn’t need to bring Hinata out, you know.”

“I do know,” I responded, “But what I also do know is that-.”

“Asahi, nice serve!”

“Ooh, ball’s coming back,” Nishinoya pointed out, getting ready to receive and completely forgetting about the topic.

It wasn’t a hard fight, it wasn’t an easy win either, but somehow, I think someone’s slowly closing in. And it was far more better than any victory that we had before.

•••

**Second set; Hinata Set Point**

“Kageyamaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

The boy being called wasn’t fast enough to turn around, or duck away from the jump attack, or even step away. Instead, Hinata just jumped on Kageyama, bringing them down to the ground.

“Are you two okay?” Daichi immediately asked, checking for any injuries.

“We won!” Hinata cheered, not bothering to get up, “We actually won!”

“It’s not like this is the first time.” Kageyama grunted, “Get off me!”

Hinata jumped up, running to Nishinoya to give him a (not so) high five. The two started talking giddily as if it was their very first game, winning for the very first time again.

Asahi walked over to Kageyama who was just starting to stand up. He patted the younger one’s head then Kageyama fell down again, catching the attention of his teammates.

Daichi walked over as well, checking with their setter’s condition, “Are you-, oh no.”

“I’m-, I’m okay,” Kageyama said, waving off whatever help they offered, “I just fell the wrong way and-.”

“Your knee’s fractured!” Asahi pointed out, the others immediately running towards him. All except for one.

For all the times Hinata acted upon seeing the ball not even go up from Kageyama’s hands, he cursed himself. He couldn’t understand why his body just jolted into action on the court but now he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he?

He wanted to move his legs, but he couldn’t. He wanted to run to his setter, but he couldn’t. He wanted to apologize, to say something, but he couldn’t. He has never been this afraid his whole life. They won, but Hinata felt worse than when they lost to Aoba Johsai.

“Hey, what’s happening to all of you?”

Coach Ukai had come and seen the mess that they were after the match.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Kageyama’s voice broke through Hinata’s freeze.

Hinata still felt stiff as he slowly made his way over to the setter, limbs shaking unsteadily as tears flowed down his face.

“I-I-,”

He couldn’t face Kageyama. How could Kageyama after the injury he gave? It was absolutely unforgivable of him to do that, accident or not.

“S-s-sorry,” Hinata whispered, not even looking at Kageyama or the injury he caused, “I-I’m so sorry.”

He wanted to help him up. Could he help? _Should_ he help?

Hinata was one step towards helping before he ran off to the bus, isolating himself for his misdeeds and crimes. He didn’t deserve to be there with Kageyama, helping him with the same hands that hurt him. It was just stupid.

•••

Kageyama was in shock. He didn’t know when he got injured; he didn’t even feel the pain. He didn’t know why he fell so suddenly after trying to stand; it didn’t even hurt. He didn’t know what was happening when everybody crowded him like he was a child who received a ball with his face; he didn’t understand. But what he did feel, what did hurt, and what he did understand was Hinata’s pained expression. Hinata was trying not to look at him, he was trying to not breakdown despite already crying. Many times have they fought each other that it felt so common now, but it was different now.

Kageyama thought that he should at least be a bit angry, it still _was_ Hinata’s fault why he fell and got injured. Yet he couldn’t feel the anger or the pain of the fractured knee.

But it hurt a lot.

He tried standing up again as soon as the shock wore off and the others were helping him as soon as they could. Certainly, 8 pairs of arms were helpful for just one person. He could still walk, but the sting was slowly setting in and he had to get it fixed the soonest time possible but now, he had something else to fix.

Kageyama didn’t know what else to do besides sit down next to Hinata and wait for the rest to board the bus so they’d leave and they would all fall asleep after. He just sat there awkwardly as Hinata tried to squeeze himself at the farthest point away from Kageyama which was just sticking close to the window.

“Hinata,” he called but the other didn’t respond nor look.

The rest of the players, the coach, and their advisor got up and instantly went to Kageyama and Hinata’s usual seats. Sugawara ran forward, and stopped, facing all of them before they could even arrive to the two.

Suga’s eyes said ‘go to your seats’ before his mouth did and everyone obeyed. He knew that, at this moment, it was the two who just needed to talk.

“Um,” Kageyama started.

“No, I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered, “Please don’t.”

“I was gonna say that that was stupid of you,” Kageyama continued, “I mean, jumping towards me while I wasn’t even facing you? High fives would’ve been fine wouldn’t they?”

Hinata sneaked a guilty glance towards Kageyama, eyes filled with tears, “I’m so-.”

“Apologize one more time and I’ll never toss to you ever again,” Kageyama interrupted and Hinata shut his mouth.

“I really believe that it was a stupid decision,” Kageyama added, “But it was a complete accident that I got injured.”

Kageyama sighed, still not receiving any response, “If you’re really sorry then you’ll at least bother to look at me.”

Hinata pouted as he turned to Kageyama, almost instantly moving away but their eyes were already locked.

“I don’t even think that it’s an actual fracture,” Kageyama explained, “It doesn’t hurt as much as a fracture would anyway. I’ll get it checked then I’ll come back to practice quickly.”

“Are you sure?” Hinata muttered, “I feel so guilty about this!”

“Isn’t that the right thing to feel though?” Kageyama asked, “Anyways, don’t mind. If I were you, I’d probably mind the drool that you’ll have all over your uniform once we get five minutes into the travel.”

“Hey!” Hinata retorted, “I don’t drool!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Said the guy who uses his black uniform to wipe it all away.”

From the middle of the bus, Suga didn’t hide a smile.

“They’re fine now.”

•••

**Third set; Deuce**

Hinata was pissed that Kageyama was back in shape a few days shy of two weeks. Apparently it wasn’t something major that Kageyama had to suffer for his entire life (like what Hinata feared it would be), so he was back up hours before their practice match with Aoba Johsai (why their coach agreed with the other’s invitation, they would never know). He wasn’t pissed that Kageyama could play, however, he knew how much Kageyama wanted to make it seem like he was the better setter between him and Oikawa, he was pissed that Kageyama wasn’t resting when he still should be.

“Oi, Kageyama,” Hinata said, nudging the other lightly as they stood waiting for them to be called to play, “You sure you don’t want to take a break?”

“I haven’t even been put in,” Kageyama responded, “And besides, I still have to beat Oikawa.”

“Yeah but can we put rivalry aside this time?” Hinata couldn’t help but ask, “I’m worried.”

The shorter one sighed, facing the court once more, “I’m worried that the injury isn’t healed yet and then you’ll get worse and you’ll never play volleyball again. What’s a spiker without his setter?”

“Suga’s a setter as well,” Kageyama pointed out, “And look, they’re doing fine without a setter right now.”

Hinata pouted, “Suga can’t keep up with the quicks fast enough.”

“Hey!” Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair, “I know that you two are in your own little bubble but I’m right here.”

Hinata let out a weak chuckle before he felt Kageyama’s hand brushing against his. He looked up and saw that Kageyama was watching the match intensely but he knew that touch. Hinata brushed back against the same hand then wrapped his pinky finger with Kageyama’s.

“What,” Hinata whispered, “What are we even?”

Hinata could still remember the day, the game before the dreaded accident, when they were both called out to rest and Coach Ukai let them sit. He couldn’t express his joy well enough. They were winning, the game was good, the cheers were nice, and it was one week since he’d been asked out.

_“So it’s been one week,” Kageyama told him weakly so as to not let anyone else hear, “You have plans later?”_

_“Besides winning the game, nothing else,” Hinata answered._

_They were fairly new at it, not knowing how to balance it, not knowing whether they should share it with the world or hide it for the time being. Knowing Kageyama, he’d get flustered upon people knowing so he thought it was best to be hidden until it was_ _**official**_ _official. For him though, it was fine if people knew, he’d always been like that afterall, going against the odds and doing what other people specifically told him not to do so it wasn’t that much of a big deal, really._

_“Do you want to grab di-.”_

_“Yeah sure.” Hinata smiled at Kageyama, “Better than you moaning over the phone about how you wanna see me or how you miss me.”_

_Kageyama blushed lightly, "That was_ _**one**_ _time."_

_Hinata chuckled at the reaction he elicited. Kageyama placed their hands next to each other on the seat and used his pinky to nudge Hinata’s. The other laughed weakly again before tangling the two._

Hinata tried to concentrate at the game in front of him again, fingers still tangled together. He didn’t mind it anymore. After almost a month, he got used to Kageyama’s shy little moves and reciprocated them, not wanting the other to think that he wasn’t interested. He was interested of course.

“Well, what do you think?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata sighed, remembering that same day when he’d injured Kageyama and left him almost to the point of being unable to walk.

_Almost as soon as the bus took off, they were all asleep, too tired to dven comprehend anything on the way. If he was to be honest, Hinata has never, not even once, seen the road to the gym. Either he was asleep because they were travelling too early or he was asleep because he was too tired the way back. He never enjoyed super long trips anyway, there wasn’t much else to do. But the moment the bus stopped, he was awake before anyone else, not wanting anyone to catch him sleeping on Kageyama’s shoulder._

_It was one thing to be discrete, and it was another thing to be ashamed about it and Hinata was the former. If Kageyama didn’t want the attention, he wouldn’t pull attention towards the two of them._

_Asahi and Daichi helped Kageyama go to the nurse’s office to get checked, all hoping that the nurse was still there. Hinata trailed along, knowing that he wouldn’t be much help bringing a person taller than him to the clinic._

_As the rest had their meeting, Hinata stayed behind at the clinic, waiting for Kageyama. He was allowed by the nurse to stay by the bed (“Please keep him there. I know that these volleyball team just loooove going out moving around” said the nurse) and, as soon as the first aid was placed and the nurse left to her office, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and compared it with his, placing the two against each other._

_“Your hand’s so tiny,” Kageyama pointed out then intertwined the two hands, “But it’s a perfect fit.”_

_Even Hinata couldn’t help but blush at that and they were left in a quietly blushing state._

_“Really sorry, Tobio,” Hinata said._

_“Didn’t I tell you that if you say sorry again, I’ll never toss to you?” Kageyama asked, “And who told you to use my first name?”_

_“Aaah, I’m sorry, I thought you were fine with it and-.”_

_“Call me ‘babe’ instead.” Kageyama said with a snicker._

_“Kageyama!” Hinata weakly hit him on the head as the orange headed boy blushed deeper._

_“No, no, Tobio’s fine,” Kageyama responded, “And are you really trying to give me a concussion? What is this? One injury after another?”_

_“Sorryyyyy,”_

_“Again with the apologies.”_

_“Well how can I make it up to you?” Hinata asked._

_“Would you be okay if…” Kageyama trailed off, blushing deeper, then puckered up his lips._

_“A-ah, that, um,” Hinata stuttered, “O-o-o-okay.”_

_“Only if you’re fine with it,” Kageyama assured._

_“I am,” Hinata responded, “So wait, what is this? Are you sleeping beauty now?”_

_“Well…” Kageyama pretended to think for a moment, “I’m not sleeping but I am a beauty, right?”_

_Hinata chuckled, “That you are.”_

_Hinata cleared his throat before leaning up closer. Kageyama watched him attentively, even more attentively than when he played on the court. Was that even possible? Soon enough, Hinata was so near his face that he could feel like he could breathe his whole essence. Their eyes met before Hinata-._

_“Guys meeting’s over!” Nishinoya yelled and Hinata jumped away before anyone could even see them._

_The two’s hearts were pounding hand and their faces mad red, Hinata swore he felt the heat from his hands dissipate in just a split second._

_“N-N-Nishinoya!” Hinata called as soon as the smaller boy peeked through._

_“I’m here too!” Suga announced his presence as he looked as well, “We stopped in at a bad time, didn’t we?”_

“I think,” Hinata started, “I think we-.”

The referee blew his whistle announcing the end of the first set.

“We won!” Hinata yelled, “We won!”

He ran towards Nishinoya and gave a high five.

Suga walked towards him, laughing, “Well we only won because their attention wasn’t on the game.”

“Huh?” Hinata raised a brow.

“You and Kageyama are too obvious.” Suga played with the boy’s hair before pulling him to the other side of the court, “Of course everybody can see you holding hands.”

“Though you didn’t hide it well from the start,” Nishinoya pointed out, “So I guess the surprise was on the opponents so they couldn’t play well. Good game, Shoyo.”

Suga gasped, “Noya! I told you were weren’t supposed to let them know about that.”

Hinata looked towards Kageyama who still looked as clueless. For the second set, they were placed next to each other, the formation ready for attacks.

“Hey,” he called Kageyama right before the referee called for the game to start, “If we win this set, I’m kissing you at the middle of this court,” he continued and Kageyama looked shocked, “so you better do good, babe.”

**Winner of the match: Sugawara**


End file.
